A known display includes a hydrophilic separator and a protruding spacer.
In one known electrowetting display device, a supporting member has an extending member protruding downward from a side wall of a rib part of the device. A non-polar solution near the extending member is repelled by the extending member which is hydrophilic, to form an arc position of the non-polar solution. Therefore, the non-polar solution shrinks from the arc position when a voltage is applied to an electrode.
It is desirable to provide an alternative electrowetting display device.